charmedasitneverwasfandomcom-20200215-history
4x11 Every Witch Way
Every Witch Way school. Phoebe sits with a female student in her office. The student talks about her relationship with her parents while Phoebe pretends to pay attention Laura: Phoebe? Are you okay? snaps out of it Phoebe: Yeah, sorry Laura. Um… looks at the clock Phoebe: Oh, actually we’ve gone a little over. Is it okay if we carry this on last week. Laura: Sure, I have an assignment due in tomorrow anyway. Phoebe: Okay, bye. leaves Phoebe (leafing through files): Crap. rings Phoebe: You’ve gotta be kidding me. Hello? Cole: Phoebe it’s me. I’ve booked the church. Phoebe: That’s great, what’s up? Cole: Nothing…just thought I should tell you. Phoebe: That’s fine Cole; I’m really busy right now. Cole: Well, what should I do now? Phoebe (frustrated): Take a nap Cole. Cole: Okay, I’ll see you soon. puts the phone down Phoebe: Damn spell. to Piper in hospital, she sits in a room filled with people hooked up to IVs. She herself has an IV and Prue sits next to her. Piper: Thanks for keeping me company. The Elders always find the worst times to pile up Leo’s work load… I’m sure they do it to spite me. Prue: Well they can’t strike you down with lightning; I guess they’ve got to get their wrath on somehow. Piper: You never told me if you called Kelly. Prue: Well actually I’ve been researching the Source and… Piper: No! Prue: What? Piper: Icksnay the emonday talk. They let you in here to try and keep me calm. Prue: Right, sorry. Piper: So Kelly? Prue: Not bothered about keeping me calm then huh? Piper: No, not at all. smirks and sighs Prue: I’m meeting her for coffee tonight. Piper: Tonight? Wouldn’t a day time thing be less pressure? Prue: It would, but she’s with her support group until late. Piper: Support group? Prue: For vampires who’ve abandoned their clans. Piper: You’re kidding… what do they do, compare iron levels? Prue: Something like that. How does it feel. looks at the IV Piper: Just feels a little cold going through, other than that it’s fine. It’s once it starts working on my system that things are going to start sucking. Have you and Phoebe found anything about the Covenant? Prue: Thought you didn’t want stressing? Piper: Well, demons are par for the course… I’m finding it harder to stick my fingers in my ears when we have humans after us. Prue: I can’t find anything. I’ve been searching cults online, seeing if I can get into their mind-set a little, but other than that… Piper: It’s disturbing. Why would witches want to follow The Source? Prue: Power, influence? He probably promises all kinds of things for their loyalty. to a dark room. Principal Dubois wears her hooded cloak and looks into a large mirror on her wall. She raises her hand and the glass shimmers. Principal Dubois: Reveal obstacles. the glass, a figure appears. A man, shaven head and muscular. robed man comes up behind Principal Dubois as she gazes at the mirror. Robed Man: Do we have a new target master? Principal Dubois: A warlock. He’s scheming something. Something dark. Something that’ll go deep into the sister’s hearts. Robed Man: We can take him out before he has a chance if he’ll get in the way of… Principal Dubois: No. I’m interested to see how this one pans out. Credits a large dark cave, the warlock pours ingredients into a large cauldron. A lowly minion passes him ingredients. Minion: Are you sure it is wise to attack the Charmed Ones Jokal? Many a warlock has tried and failed to steal their powers. Jokal: I’ve told you, I have no intention of attacking the Charmed Ones. I just need to place them in the labyrinth and let it do its magic. Minion: And what if the labyrinth fails. Jokal (smirking): The labyrinth never fails. glances deep into the cave and we see a huge labyrinth of branches and stone Jokal: Besides, all the sisters are in great turmoil right now. I can sense it. to Phoebe walking down the school corridor on her way to the exit. Principal Dubois steps out of her office and watches as she walks by. Principal Dubois: Goodnight Miss Halliwell. Phoebe: Oh, yeah goodnight. Dubois watches as she leaves. walks out into the car park and suddenly stops in her tracks. She feels very dizzy and lays her hand on her head eyes closed. Everything around her blurs and goes dark. Phoebe: What the? looks around her and finds she is surrounded by walls made of rocks with branches and vines creeping around the edges. to Prue and Piper arriving at the Manor in Prue’s car. Prue: Okay, just time to get a snack before I meet Kelly. Prue and Piper close the front door to the Manor behind them, they both experience the same dizziness as Phoebe and find themselves transported beside their little sister in the labyrinth. Phoebe: Well at least I’ve got company. Piper: What happened? Where the hell are we? looks around her Prue: Some kind of maze? Phoebe: Who cares? Let’s just get out of here. faces one of the walls and waves her hand; nothing happens. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, this time when she waves her hand she releases an energy wave, but it simply fizzles out against the wall. Prue (to Piper): Um okay. You try. waves her hands and flames flicker at the branches entwined around the stones. They burn to ash but then simply grow back and the stone is hardly scorched. Phoebe: Alright, alright, stand back. I’ll find the exit. and Piper step away as Phoebe raises her arms and begins to levitate. She goes further and further up until she realises that the walls are growing taller and taller the higher she goes. She stops for a moment and so do the walls. She continues to rise and the walls continue to follow her upwards. Piper: I guess we’re doing this the mortal way. floats back down and the walls return to their original height as she lands. Phoebe: I guess so. cloud of blue smoke appears above them and an image of Jokal’s face appears within. Jokal: Greetings Charmed Ones. Piper: I swear to God if he tells us he’s The Great and Powerful Oz, I’m checking myself into the asylum! Jokal: I am Jokal, keeper of the labyrinth. Consider yourself the rats in my little maze. This labyrinth has a great magic within; it is capable to unveiling your deepest beliefs and truths until you are inevitably destroyed by your own unwillingness or incapability to overcome them. I hope you enjoy your short stay in my game, but before we start things up, how about we make things a little more interesting? ground begins to rumble and bounce. The sisters are thrown to the floor away from each other and new walls shoot out from the ground separating them. The labyrinth shifts until the sisters are unable to see each other. Prue: Piper? Phoebe? bashes her hands against the wall in front of her Piper: I’m okay! Phoebe? Phoebe: Yeah, not a bruise. What are we going to do? closes her eyes and focuses. She sighs and opens her eyes Prue: I can’t even send my astral self through the wall… like Piper said, we’re going to have to do this the mortal way. Piper: And that means splitting up? Phoebe: It does the way Jokal wants it! to Phoebe’s image in the mirror of Principal Dubois’ office Principal Dubois: Hmm. Robed Man: What if the warlock gets his wish and kills Phoebe? Principal Dubois: I won’t let it get that far. Her sisters on the other hand; I have no problem with him taking them out of the picture. to Kelly sat in her house. She is sat at a table sipping a glass of wine. She looks at her watch and attempts to call Prue on her cellphone. Kelly: Damn voice mail. back to the labyrinth. Prue speed-walks down the path and turns a corner. She tries to call Kelly on her cell phone but can’t get a signal. She carries on walking only to find herself with two paths going in opposite directions. Prue: Okay Prue, follow your instincts. Voice from behind: That’s my girl. You always had brilliant instincts. jumps and spins around to see who is behind her. She gasps in disbelief. Prue: Andy? is indeed stood before Prue. He wears the clothes he had on the day he died. He smiles. Andy: Hey Prue. walks slowly with her hand pressed against the wall. Piper: Okay Piper, just keep breathing. crouches over and throws up. She slowly struggles to pull herself back up Piper: Oh God. Leo! Leo! Oh who am I kidding, I’m on my own. Voice: Not quite. turns around and sees Dr. Williamson. Piper: Dr. Williamson? Dr. Williamson: Curtis. Call me Curtis. It’s not as if you’re my patient anymore. I don’t have any patients now. Piper: I…I’m so sorry we couldn’t save you. Dr. Williamson: No, no, that’s water under the bridge. I’m here to discuss you. Piper: Me? Dr. Williamson: Yes. Well clearly you’re ill and I think we need to talk about what happens next. Piper: What do you mean? Dr. Williamson: Well, we know what happens when you’re sick don’t we? Magic is abused, you and your sisters play God and people end up dead. Isn’t that right? Piper: No, it’s not like… takes a deep breath and holds her stomach in pain. Dr. Williamson: Not like it was back then? Please. to Jokal watching the sisters through floating clouds of blue smoke outside of the labyrinth. Jokal: Ah this is perfect. I knew now was the perfect time to get them in here. It won’t be long now. to Prue and Andy. Prue tries to control herself, but can’t help blubbering as she talks Prue: It can’t be you. This is some kind of warlock trick. Andy: The last time we saw each other, you sat with me on a bench above the clouds. Does the warlock know that? has to catch her breath Prue: Still, it could be… he wants my powers, I can’t let myself be vulnerable right now and I’m betting he knows that! Andy: I don’t mean to make you vulnerable Prue, I just came to see you one last time, before I say goodbye. Prue: What? You already said goodbye, remember? Andy: Right, but like I said I would when I did, I’ve been there for you, always watched over you. But you don’t need that now. Prue: Who says I don’t need that? Andy: You do, deep down. You’ve found another love. Prue: What you mean Kelly? I don’t even know how I feel about… Andy: Yes you do. You’ve let go of me. Prue (crying): No I haven’t! I’ve never forgotten you! I’ve dated other guys since you and you didn’t show up then! Andy: You know that this is different. You said it to her yourself; they never lived up to me. But what you feel for her is something… Prue: …different. Andy: Yeah. Prue: I don’t want you to go. I don’t mean to make you leave. begin to creep around Prue’s legs. She looks down and sees them, she struggles against them. Prue (pulls herself together and looks at Andy): What are you? Andy: I’m just telling you what you’ve already felt. Prue: No, you’re not him. He will never leave me! Andy would never walk away from me no matter who’s in my life. Andy: Stop denying the truth Prue; it hurts me. Prue: Get the hell out of my face! waves her hand at Andy and he flares and fades away. The vines around Prue’s legs retreat back into the labyrinth’s ground. She takes a moment to calm down. Prue: Gotta get to Piper and Phoebe. stands in her living room Kelly: Leo! Leo! Oh come on, I know I’m not your charge, but since you refuse to get a damn cell phone… Leo? Damn it! gets her coat and leaves the house looks at her feet as vines begin to entwine around her legs. Piper: What’s going on? Dr. Williamson: You need to be stopped Piper. You know you won’t be able to handle the illness and the treatment so you’ll inevitably use your magic to solve the problem… again. Piper: No I won’t! I won’t risk hurting people like last time, we didn’t realise how severe the consequences would be! frantically tries to freeze the vines to no avail as they creep up round her waist. Dr. Williamson: You’re selfish, we both know that. And with the amount of power you have, that makes you dangerous. Piper: You’re wrong! I risked my own life to fix what we did and I’d do it again. But I won’t have to, because I will kick this cancer’s ass and I won’t need magic to do it! Dr. Williamson: Oh come on, wouldn’t it be easier to cast a little spell? Piper: You don’t know me. I’m a good witch and I’m stronger than you give me credit for. I’m not going anywhere! Williamson fades away and the vines retreat. The wall next to Piper crumbles to reveal Prue on the other side. Piper: Prue! runs to Piper and hugs her. Piper: It was awful, I saw Williamson. Prue: Dr. Williamson? It’s the labyrinth, it makes you see things. Piper: You too? Prue: Andy. Piper: Oh my God. Prue are you okay? Prue: Yeah, it wasn’t him, I know that, it’s how I got rid of it. We need to get Phoebe before it gets to her too. Piper: Sure, although I think Phoebe will be able to fight it off no problem. She has the most intuition. to Phoebe panicking as vines crawl up her legs. Phoebe: Mom why are you doing this? stands before Phoebe in a white flowing dress Patty: It isn’t me Phoebe; you’re doing it to yourself. The Source got to you and now you’re evil. Phoebe: I’m not evil, I’m just doing things differently. Patty: So why haven’t you told your sisters? Phoebe: They wouldn’t understand! Patty: They shouldn’t understand! Evil is growing in you and one day you will turn on them. Phoebe: No I won’t! screams as the vines around her drag her to the floor and wrap around her chest. Patty: It’s just a matter of time. to Jokal’s lair. He laughs maniacally as he watches Phoebe struggle. Behind him; amongst his ritual items, is a mirror. A bolt of purple light emerges from its glass and turns into Principal Dubois. She points at Jokal and then to his minion. Both dissolve into similar bolts of energy and float into the mirror. Jokal and his minion look astounded at Principal Dubois from inside the mirror. Principal Dubois: I’ll take it from here. waves her hand and the glass shatters and with it Jokal and his minion. They scream until the sound fades into nothingness. Principal Dubois: Now then. looks at the image clouds above and at the cauldron. She stands behind the cauldron and lays her hand over it. Principal Dubois: Phoebe Halliwell. Libera unum I vis! to Phoebe struggling as the vines wrap around her neck and over her mouth. Suddenly, she disappears in a puff of smoke and reappears in front of Principal Dubois. Phoebe: Principal? Principal Dubois: Call me Lilith. Phoebe: Lilith? You’re the Covenant leader? Lilith: Yes and I’m here to help you. Phoebe: Help me? You work for the Source. Lilith: I do…and I think you are more familiar with such dark magic than you are admitting to yourself. Phoebe: I’m developing some new powers. Lilith: And doing things a little differently now, I know. looks uncomfortable. Lilith: I’m here to show you that that’s okay. holds out her hand. Phoebe reluctantly takes it. With Lilith’s other hand she waves at the shattered glass at reconstitutes it into a floating pane of glass. The two of them turn to energy and fly into the glass, which then falls to the ground and shatters once again. to a prison cell. Out from the cell’s mirror, Phoebe and Lilith materialise. Phoebe sees Nurse Judy led on her bed asleep. Phoebe (whispered): Why are we here? Lilith: Judy is only in here awaiting her trial. It seems almost certain that she will be released. Lack of evidence you see, since she used magic and all. looks at Judy and seethes Lilith: Ask yourself how this wrong should be righted. Phoebe: I don’t… Lilith: Close your eyes. Take a deep breath. Look deep inside yourself for the answer. does as Lilith suggests and is overcome with a feeling of rage. When she opens her eyes, they turn black for a brief moment. Lilith (handing Phoebe an athame and a pair of gloves): You know what needs to be done; for the greater good of our kind. puts on the gloves, takes the athame. She approaches Judy slowly. She takes a deep breath, raising the athame above her head with both hands and plunges it into Judy’s chest. Judy’s eyes open and she gasps, but can’t scream. She looks into Phoebe’s eyes until she breathes her last breath Lilith: How did it feel? turns to Lilith Phoebe: It felt right. smiles and Phoebe hands her the athame back Lilith: We need you Phoebe. Phoebe: For what? Lilith: The Covenant was formed not just to worship the greatest power, but to ready witch-kind for the war. Phoebe: The war? Lilith: It’s coming; sooner than even we imagined. The battle to save all magic will be here soon… and we’re the people you want to fight alongside. closes her eyes to think everything through. Lilith: Your sisters can free themselves from the labyrinth now that Jokal is dead. I’ll be in touch to explain more. raises a hand Lilith: Unde ei remittat. fades away, leaving Lilith alone in the dark cell with Judy’s corpse. She approaches the body with the athame clenched tightly. She grabs Judy’s right hand and begins to use the athame to carve something into her palm. Once finished, Lilith steps back a little. Lilith: Perfect. see Judy’s palm. A bloody triquetra has been carved into her skin. to the labyrinth. Phoebe materialises just before Prue and Piper run round the corner hand in hand. Piper: Oh thank God. three embrace Prue: Are you okay, you seem really shaken up? Phoebe: Yeah, just… the labyrinth you know? Prue: Who’d you see. Phoebe: Mom. Old issues about not spending enough time with her… guess I wasn’t as over it as I thought. Piper: Just glad you overcame it, I knew you’d kick this freaky place’s ass. Phoebe: Maybe you should try your power again now that we’ve all beaten it? Prue: Sure. faces a wall, takes a deep breath and waves her hand releasing a telekinetic wave that knocks down the wall in front of her and then continues to blast through further walls until a clear path out of the labyrinth is created. Prue: Sweet. Better get home, Kelly’s gonna be pissed. Phoebe: Oh did you guys make up? Prue: I’ll let you know when I find out myself. Manor. Prue, Piper and Phoebe enter and find Kelly sat in the living room. Kelly: Oh thank God! jumps up and hugs Prue. Kelly: Are you guys okay? I couldn’t contact Leo, not being his charge and all… and I couldn’t find Cole… Phoebe: Oh, he’s sleeping upstairs, really sick, best he stays in there while it passes. Kelly: Oh… well I basically just sat here and panicked. Hope you don’t mind, door was unlocked. Prue: It’s fine. I’m so sorry I couldn’t contact you, can we? points to the dining room. Kelly: Sure. throws her arm over Phoebe’s shoulder. Piper: I’d love to hang out with you sis, but if you don’t mind I’m gonna get to bed, not feeling too hot. Phoebe: No that’s fine, don’t worry about it. How did your treatment go by the way? Piper (enthusiastically): Gonna kick it’s ass! Don’t you worry. can’t help but giggle as Piper leaves upstairs. But it soon fades and Phoebe looks incredibly troubled. to the dining room Kelly: I’m so glad we could finally meet and talk. Prue: I’m sorry I was avoiding you, I just didn’t know what to say, I needed time. Kelly: I understand, I do. Prue: I’ve thought about it a lot…obviously… and I’ve come to the conclusion that I don’t regret kissing you. Kelly (smiles) You don’t? Prue: No I don’t. I mean, I’ve had relationships with men and I am attracted to men… (Prue gives Kelly a teary smile) but then there’s you. I can’t explain it. But then, I’m not sure I really have to, do I? Kelly: No, I don’t think you do. Prue: You make me… you make me feel like me again, a whole person. Not just super witch, not just the big sister; when I’m with you, I feel like I’m balanced and calm… and all I want to do, is thank you for that and give some of it back in return. Kelly (eyes full of tears): Well…that sounds pretty fantastic to me. smile at each other. Prue holds out her hand and lays it over Kelly’s. The scene slowly pans back from the two of them and fades to black. -The End-